Scary Punishment
by Nara-sama
Summary: Rin invites her friends over for a sleepover without Len's permission! Len allows her to bring them, but will he let her off the hook just like that..? (One-shot!)(Rated T just in case!)


Woah! This is the absolute longest one-shot I've ever made! Yeah, I'm sure you're all like, "but it's only a couple thousand words!" but to me it's like, "one thousand more words than the usual!", and that's a lot!

Well, I hope you enjoy! I went on a school camping trip, so I wasn't here for a bit.

* * *

><p>Len's POV:<p>

"Ugh…" I groan, lifting my body out of my bed. I feel the warmth of the sun trying to creep its way into the crack of my eye, but I quickly shut it before it gets a chance to. How do I manage to wake up this early on weekends? With my eyes closed, I walk over to my wardrobe to grab some clothes. Obviously, this was a horrible idea, because I hit my head extremely hard on the wall on my way there. I curse loudly, and hear some giggling from behind me. I open my eyes and look at the direction that the giggling was coming from.

"Awake yet, sleepy head?" my adorable twin sister asks. Yes, I admit it, I might have the smallest little crush on her. Okay, not the smallest, but it's not love, yet.

"Yeah, yeah." I answer, pushing her out of my room. Right after I finish getting her out of my room, I slam the door. Then, as if all that weren't enough, she begins to scream and cry. I quickly open the door, and see her finger bleeding. "What happened?" I ask, carrying her to the kitchen to get some first-aid.

"W-when you slammed the d-door, I was trying to push it open again, b-but it slammed on my finger…" she said, sniffling. I carefully pick up her index finger, and apply some ointment onto it, before gently placing a band-aid over it. She slowly calms down, before running over to the sofa. She slouches down on it, and whips out her phone. I see her tap a few buttons before placing it back into her pocket.

Rin's POV:

After Len finishes placing a band-aid over my finger, I smile. I doubt he noticed it, because he was concentrated on my finger, though. You see, I actually have a crush on Len. I don't know when or why it happened, it just did. Well, now that my finger is all better, might as well have some fun! I run over to the sofa, before whipping out my phone. I text Miku and Teto that I am insanely bored and that they should come over and have a sleepover with me, and they both said yes! I put my phone back into my pocket, and begin to wait. After a few minutes, I quickly realize something. I kind of need permission from Len before inviting friends over, and stuff like that. What if he says no? Then I'll have to totally ditch them! Then they'll be mad at me! No, wait, calm down, Rin. It's not certain that Len will say no… Well, better hurry and ask. I walk over to Len's room, and gulp. Wait, why was I so nervous about the word 'no'? I'm sure Miku and Teto would understand! …Actually, no, they wouldn't… Well, that's the worst scenario. I have to stop being such a pessimist. I quickly tap my knuckles against his door, then wait anxiously for a reply.

"Come in." he says, calmly. I open his door, to find him reading a book. Those glasses looked really nice on him… Snap out of it, Rin! You came here to ask a question, remember? I begin to play with the hem of my skirt, before looking him in the eyes.

"Um, well, I accidentally invited Miku and Teto for a sleepover without your permission… So, um, I guess I'm asking late permission..?" I ask, unsurely. He puts his book down, and takes his glasses off. He sets them both to the side, and looks at me sternly. If I had a mirror right now, I don't even want to begin to talk about how confused I looked right now. "…Yes?" I say after a few more seconds.

"Haven't I told you to ask before making decisions like that?" he reminds me.

"Yeah…" I trail off. Then he sighs.

"Well, since you already invited them, it's fine." he says. I grin.

Len's POV:

I tell Rin that since she already invited them, she could, but she wasn't going unpunished.

"Thank you, Len!" she says, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Go ahead, have fun." I say. A few minutes after she leaves me room, I hear our front door open, along with the sounds of Miku and Teto chattering. I lock my room door, before dialing the number of my closest friends.

"Yo, sup, Len?" comes the voice of my blue-haired friend, Kaito.

"Eh, not much, really. Just got a plan." I say, with a shrug. "I need help from you, and Gakupo." I whisper. I could almost see him grin from the other end of the phone.

"I'm intrigued. Tell me more." he says, eagerly.

"Well, you see, Rin invited her friends over for a sleepover without my permission, so I want to scare them. During the night, we'll secretly do scary stuff, and for the grand finale, we'll hide under the bed in her room, and creep up on them." I say, proudly, but quietly. I hear Kaito laugh.

"This is much less punishment, but more for your entertainment." Kaito muses. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever, but I will consider it a punishment. Pass on the plan to Gakupo." I conclude, before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Around 8:00PM, I hear the loud ringing of my phone. I answer it.<p>

"Dude, we're at your door. Didn't want to knock or ring the bell, or else the girls might hear, and/or answer the door, as well." Kaito says.

"Okay. The girls are in their room, so they won't notice me sneaking you guys in." I answer, before rushing to the front door. I slowly, and quietly open the door, and they tip-toe in, rushing straight for my room. Once we get in, I lock the door. "So, around 9, we can begin to do stuff." I instruct. "For now, let's play games." I suggest. They both nod their heads, before joining me in whatever we were going to do.

* * *

><p>Around 9:00PM, we were all finished preparing our scare. Kaito wrote "WATCH OUT" on the bathroom mirror with red food coloring, I left oranges scattered all around the kitchen, and Gakupo disconnected all the things that ran on electricity. It was perfect.<p>

Rin's POV:

"I'm starving! What do you think about going down to the kitchen for a quick snack?" Teto suggests. Miku and I nod, before following the running Teto out the door. I see Teto abruptly stop, and I almost crashed into her.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's incredibly dark! Rin, I thought you didn't turn all the lights off!" Teto shivers. I give Miku a confused look, before turning to Teto.

"I-I didn't turn the lights off…" I reply. "Len has been in his room all day, so it couldn't have been him. Why would he, anyway?" I add on.

"I don't know what you two are fussing about. Just turn them back on!" Miku huffs. She runs down the stairs, and flips the light-switch upwards. Nothing happened. Miku flicked it back and forth a few more times, before giving up, and running back upstairs to where we were. Then, we all went to go check out the cables. When we see them, we gasp.

"T-they're cut…" I say. Then I take in a shaky breath. "But, that doesn't mean anything happened. Why don't we go grab those snacks?" I stiffen. They both look at me in surprise, but then nod their heads in agreement, and begin to make their way towards the kitchen. When we get in, I see Teto slip on something, and shriek. Before she falls, I grab her arm to stabilize her.

"Are you okay?" I ask. She just nods her head, then stands up, properly. We all bend down, and pick up one of the round things that Teto slipped on. They felt strangely familiar… I squeezed the object a bit harder, and juice came spurting out of it. Miku looked at me, unsurely. Then, I decided to take the risk. I squeezed my eyes shut, and took a lick of the liquid. It was… delicious! It was an orange!

"Did you find out what it was?" Miku asks. I quickly nod my head.

"It's an orange, for sure!" I state, proudly. Teto stands up and looks around.

"Why oranges, though?" she asks. "Rin, for how long has this place been… h-haunted?" she asks, her voice shaking. I think for a moment, before answering.

"Um, never?" I reply, even though it was more of a question. Then, I think. Were they oranges, because they're my favorite fruit? Then, I hear Miku pacing back and forth. "What's wrong?" I ask, turning to face her. She stops pacing, and quickly replies.

"I've really gotta use the bathroom! Like, now!" she says, eagerly. I nod my head, before taking her hand, and running up to the bathroom, leaving Teto trailing behind us. Once we get to the bathroom, I hear her let out a sigh of relief. She opens the door, and closes it. Not even a second later, she barges her way out of the bathroom, and screams on the top of her lungs. She was taking quick breaths, and panicking. I put my hand on her chest, and her heart was beating like crazy.

"What happened? Miku, what's wrong?" I ask, stroking her back to calm her down. She takes a few more seconds to calm down, before explaining what happened.

"W-well… I think you should see for yourself." she says, walking as far away as she could from the bathroom. Okay, now I was scared to see. I carefully and slowly open the door. Once I see the bloody words on the mirror, I shriek just as loud as Miku did. Teto quickly shoots a glance at the mirror, before fainting. I quickly pick up her unconscious body, and rush into our room, Miku right behind us the entire time.

Len's POV:

I heard lots of shrieks, while Kaito, Gakupo, and I were quietly snickering, while hiding in the girls' room. Gakupo was in the closet, Kaito was inside the laundry basket, and I was under the bed. I hear the girls quickly rush into the room, immediately slamming it behind them, and locking it. I hear them all let out a sigh of relief, before Rin speaks up.

"W-what if t-the monster is in this r-room?" she suggests. They all start panicking again. "Plus, the blood on the mirror… it had to belong to Len. He was the only other in this house." Rin says, and begins sobbing. Okay, now I was feeling bad. She was worried about me, while I was the cause of her worries. "I should go check on him." Rin says, standing up. Then, Teto and Miku stand up.

"No. You can't go!" Miku says, tugging on her arm. Rin sighs.

"I guess so." she says. Then, Teto suggests something.

"Let's go to bed. Maybe this was all just a nightmare." she says. They all nod their head, and set up their sleeping areas. After that, they all lay down. I could see all their eyes open, I knew they were still afraid, Miku still had to use the bathroom, and Teto was still hungry. I look at the other guys, before giving them the signal. Gakupo then begins to creak the closet door open, ever so slightly. Kaito shakes around a bit, and I knock on the bottom of the bed. They all pop up, and begin to hug each other for comfort. Then, Gakupo kicks it up a notch, a bit early, but hey, I wasn't going to do anything, anyway.

"If you want you're brother back, then do as I say." he says, in a raspy, threatening voice. I glare at him, and I swear I could see him roll his eyes and shrug his shoulders. "First, one of you walk over to the closet, one of you sit on the bed, and one of you walk to the laundry basket. They all obey. Teto walks to the closet, Miku walks to the basket, and oh, of course, Rin sits on the bed. When Gakupo gave us all a signal, we popped up, and roared. All that could be heard was the loud screams of the girls. After a while, Rin managed to open her eyes, and look at me. Then, her eyes widened.

"L-Len?" she asks. I smile.

"Yes, Rin?" I reply.

"Len!" she screams, hugging me tightly. After a while, she lets go.

"Why did you do that?" she pouts. "I was really scared you know. And I was worried about you!" she reminds me. I just smirk.

"It was punishment, Rinny." I say. Then, it was silent for a moment.

"Len…" Rin speaks up.

"Hmm?" I ask.

"Y-you know… I really like you, Len." she says, quietly. "T-that's why I was so worried. I thought my first love was gone." she whispers. I look at her, and smile.

"Rin, I do too." I confess. Then, I do what I thought I'd never do. I kissed her. At first I felt her trying to push away, but then she gave up. Her lips were soft, and smooth. Then I pulled away, and decided I should apologize.

"Sorry about trying to scare you, Rin." I say. She shakes her head.

"It's fine. I actually think it was pretty fun, except for when I thought you were dead." she admits. Then I look behind me, to find four people peering over my shoulder, and grinning. Rin and I flush a shade of bright red. Then, Rin's blush turned into a deadly glare. "Len, I will make them lose their memory..!" Rin shouts, grabbing a stray chair.

* * *

><p>After she finished beating them up with the chair, everyone fell asleep peacefully. This night was even more perfect than the others. Why? Because tonight, Rin was snuggled up against me.<p>

* * *

><p>That's the end! Hope you guys liked it!<p>

Please Review~


End file.
